In general, the drum type washing machine washes laundry by using friction between laundry and a drum rotated by driving power of a motor in a state detergent, washing water, and the laundry is introduced to the drum, shows almost no damage to the laundry, and no entangling of the laundry, and can provide a pounding and rubbing washing effect.
A drum type washing and drying machine washes the laundry the same as the drum type washing machine and along with this, even dries the laundry of which washing is finished.
The drum type washing and drying machine dries the laundry by Supplying hot air to the drum through a drying duct having a drying heater and a fan mounted thereon.
However, the related art drum type washing machine has the following problems.
First, the soaking before washing consumes a large amount of washing water.
That is, the wetting with washing water to soak the laundry requires a large amount of water.
Second, no provision for sterilizing the laundry has been provided.
Of course, though not shown, recently, though there is a structure in which a washing water heater is provided to the washing machine separately for heating the washing water, for washing with boiling, since the sterilization of the laundry is male simply by the boiling, the structure is not preferred due to washing water and power consumption required for the boiling.
Third, the lots of wrinkles formed during the washing result in the trouble of requiring separate manual works, such as pressing.
Particularly, despite of the lots of wrinkles on the laundry, if the drying is performed in the drum, the pressing becomes more difficult, leading the consumers to complain.